Field of the Invention
The application is directed to creating a verified digital identity and more particularly to creating a verified digital identity by in-person proofing.
Description of the Related Art
It has been estimated that 75% of business customers in the United States would avoid creating a new account due to password fatigue. The use of certain government services, for example, requires a certain high level of digital authentication to exist. For example, the “My USPS” application requires a verified identity to set up notifications and to start receiving tracking updates for shipped products. In addition, each federal government agency has its own website to use government services and requires a separate digital credential through their own log-in process. Thus there are passwords and digital identification that are needed for each service.
There are market opportunities in ecommerce to allow consumers to securely use emerging marketplace and online retail services while safeguarding payment and shipping information. There are other opportunities in access control to decrease the distribution of sensitive information by centralizing identity information to only share necessary data with appropriate parties. There are market needs for digital and physical identity verification and secure sign-on across government services to increase a move to digital services.